villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Zygon's Droids
Zygon's Droids are the humanoid robots, serving under the space warlord, Zygon. They are the secondary villains of the animated film Starchaser: The Legend of Orin and minor players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Clashing with the Hornets Zygon's rule over the galaxy gets threatened, when the evil emperor, Zurg, enters their dimension and wants to claim the universe for his own. Zygon, however, has other plans and sends at first his droids to Planet Z, to weaken the defenses of Zurg. The Droids find the Hornets of Zurg, as the only defenders, apart from Zurg himself. In a flash, the Droids wipe out the Hornets, leaving Zygon a clear position to face personally Zurg. However, Zygon falls to Zurg's weapons, as he shoots the space tyrant, with his space weapon, separating him into two pieces, while throwing the remain of the body, underneath the planet. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Sensing a Virus When the Droids sense the presense of Thrax on Zygon's ship, they alert the entire space crew, to track down Thrax. When Zygon himself takes on Thrax easily, he orders his droid tio finish him off. However, Thrax escapes, before they have the chance. Crushed Later, Zygon gets a tough challenge, as Asajj Ventress makes it to Zygon's ship, on orders of her master to kill Zygon. Wanting to save his skin, Zygon orders his droids to attack, only for the Sith warrior to bury them, under pile of rocks. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Zygon's droids have a bit role in this war. Having established a compound, to secure his armanda, Zygon is suddenly attacked by Kal-El, forcing to retaliate against his foes. His first defense including several droids, which battle Kal-El's intergalactic troops. Kal-El's troops easily destroy many droids, and breach through their ranks, eventually confronting Zygon. After the alien cyborg is killed, Kal-El unleashes his all mighty power, annihilating the entire armanda of Zygon, including his remain droids. Heroes Vs Villains War Combat with the Space Rangers Zygon and his forces join the empire of Emperor Zurg in this war. Zygon has his first fight, when Buzz Lightyear and his friends run up to him, intstead of their enemy, Zurg. Zygon orders his droids to kill the space rangers at once. Mira Nova, however, inserts into one droid, through her ghostly-like powers, and destroys the robot's wires and switches, causing it blow down. The rest of the droids then fire at the Space Rangers, as they make their way out of Zygon's space ship, not effortly, as they see the heroes, escaping from their ship. Storming into the R.L.S. Legacy Ship Later, Zurg sends some of his forces to eliminate the R.L.S. Legacy's faction, as he sends Zygon, Thrax, Preed, Joseph Korso and some of his hornets to finish the job. Zygon brings again his droids, as they confront once again the Space Rangers, Booster and XR. However, before they would arm themselves, XR and Booster act quickly and fire at the droids, stopping them from going any further. Although the forces of R.L.S. Legacy manage to escape from their claws, the villains hit them with everything they got, knocking them to the ground, though the R.L.S. Legacy survives the hit. Haulting the R.L.S. Legacy Later, the R.L.S. Legacy confronts with the full force of Emperor Zurg and Marcus Octavius, the latter allied with Zurg. When Zygon encounters Dr. Jumba, he orders his droids to stop him. Despite their efforts, the droids are easily knocked out by Jumba's force, even though Zygon himself manages to knock him off. Until the battle ends, many heroes fell to the villains' power, and sent to Marcus' prison, where they would be executed by the Iron Giant, who was manipulated by Zurg and Hamsterviel. Another Defeat However, the freed yet members of the R.L.S. Legacy storm in Marcus' prison to free their friends. Seeing the heroes approaching closely, the Droids of Zygon attempt to stop them, only for Mira Nova and Buzz Lightyear to destroy them, before they could. When the heroes free their imrisoned friends, return the Iron Giant to his senses and make their way out of Marcus' prison, the rest of the droids of Zygon pursuit down their rivals. Unfortunately, Vinny Santorini and Dimitri explode the entrace of Marcus' building, causing the debris to fall upon the droids, crushing them, much to Zygon's shock. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Robots Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vilgax's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament